The exchange of personal information over communication networks may be performed to confirm information regarding an individual. For example, a web site may allow a user to register an account. In order to confirm the user's contact information, identity, or other user-specific information, the web site may send a separate communication to the user using contact information provided by the user. Illustratively, the communication may include a verification code. The user may then access the communication and provide the verification code back to the web site, thereby allowing the web site to verify the user's contact information.